


Snowflakes

by rubylily



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Huddling For Warmth, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Ruby and Hanamaru end up snowed in together.





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophieAyase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/gifts).



Even if it was unusually cold, the falling snow was still beautiful, Ruby thought.

The snow had begun falling quite heavily, so Ruby and Hanamaru had taken shelter in an abandoned building (which there were more and more of in this city lately, Ruby noticed) to wait out the snow, and Ruby had called Dia to explain she would be late, and she hoped her sister wouldn't worry too much.

As she and Hanamaru sat close together, Ruby stared out the window, and the white snow was bright against the darkening sky. Snow wasn't a common occurrence here at all, so despite the cold, just watching the snow fall was actually rather pleasant.

"It's beautiful, zura," Hanamaru said, and her breath was visible against the cold air.

Ruby shivered and linked her arm with Hanamaru's; she hadn't noticed just how warm Hanamaru was before. "It's like a µ's song," she said.

"Oh, Snow Halation!" Hanamaru beamed, and her smile seemed to light up the darkness. "That's one of your favorites, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Ruby rested her head against Hanamaru's shoulders, and their fingers intertwined. "My sister and I used to sing it all the time."

A quiet laugh slipped from Hanamaru's lips. "I like that song too. Still, it could be a little warmer, zura…"

Feeling Hanamaru shivering against her, Ruby tried to hold her tighter to keep her warm. She remembered how they, Dia, Kanan, and Mari had sought shelter in an old temple to escape the rain, but while they had been able to figure out a new song, this time it was entirely too cold to think. So instead Ruby began to hum what she remembered of Snow Halation, hoping to distract herself from the cold.

Outside the snow kept falling. Everything was dark except for the windows, and the bright snowflakes almost seemed to glow. They were like specks of light, warding away the darkness that threatened to consume Ruby and Hanamaru. It was a rather romantic image, and Ruby found herself smiling.

"It's like we're the only two people left, zura," Hanamaru said, her soft voice breaking the silence. "Like the whole world is ours alone."

"Then I'm glad I'm with you." Ruby giggled, and her eyes fell upon Hanamaru's lips. They were still so bright, even in this darkness, and with only the brightness of the falling snow, Hanamaru shined more strongly than ever. Ruby's breath caught in her throat, but for once her habit of blushing easily was welcomed.

They were alone together, like in the books Hanamaru loved to read and had shared with Ruby. If they really were the only two left, if this whole world was theirs alone, then it was the perfect moment.

Ruby pressed her lips against Hanamaru's, and indescribable warmth filled her.

They kissed over and over, savoring the taste of each other's lips and basking in their warmth. Only the snow watched them, but for now this could be their own secret, for them alone, just like this world.

Hanamaru rested her forehead against Ruby's shoulder as her warm arms came around Ruby's back. "The snow really is beautiful, zura," she breathed.

Ruby laid her hands on Hanamaru's shoulders to pull her closer, and she brushed her lips against Hanamaru's soft hair. "It really is," she giggled.


End file.
